The 73rd Annual Hunger Games
by StephenC96
Summary: The 73rd Annual Hunger Games promise to be the most exciting Games yet, with surprises and danger lurking around every corner. Which tribute will emerge victorious? Read and find out!
1. Tributes

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Stephen and I'm going to write the 73****rd**** Annual Hunger Games. I had an SYOT on this before but it got deleted, so hopefully I get as good a response on this story!**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1 (Luxury)**

Male: Bradwick "Brad" Elefritz, 18 (WisteriaAnne)

Female: Shimmer Vipointe, 18 (Cashmere67)

* * *

**District 2 (Masonry)**

Male: Triden Worrell, 18, (Mari Tate)

Female: Saga Stryker, 17 (lalaland)

* * *

**District 3 (Technology)**

Male: Len Torick, 14 (Mise)

Female: Aria Royce, 12 (LouisVuittonluver)

* * *

**District 4 (Fishing)**

Male: Roxas Sage, 18 (Pulchertudinous)

Female: Samantha "Sam" Wilders, 14 (WaffleManiac)

* * *

**District 5 (Power)**

Male: Elliot Conely, 15 (Hutsune)_  
_

Female: Alexis Black, 16 (shakakid)

* * *

**District 6 (Transportation)**

Male: Kaden Traverse, 14 (Cashmere67)

Female: Brigid Perrilloux, 15 (Dharma the Polar Bear)

* * *

**District 7 (Lumber)**

Male: Clancy Austen, 16 (Dharma the Polar Bear)

Female: Auricula 'Auri' Simmons, 16 (The Mockingjays Flames)

* * *

**District 8 (Textiles)**

Male: Dieter Ten Boom, 17 (razzlefrazzle)_  
_

Female: Tarynetta 'Taryn' Crissa Huitt, 18 (counting airplanes)

* * *

**District 9 (Grain)**

Male: Jewel Nietfeldt, 14 (WisteriaAnne)

Female: Harland Neuse, 13 (Mari Tate)

* * *

**District 10 (Livestock)**

Male: Chuck Barratt, 15 (OscarRules)

Female: Skeeter Bratton, 13 (chuckesleaze)

* * *

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

Male: Lanius Olliver, 18 (Aezombie96)_  
_

Female: Astoria Vance, 12, (i-am-foxface)

* * *

**District 12 (Mining)**

Male: Ryder Hustiths, 17, (SomeoneBeautiful)

Female: Tilly Jones, 14 (sweetie cake)

* * *

**A/N: Okay so they're the tributes for these Games. I'm open to suggestions on arena etc. so feel free to PM me!**

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour,**

**~StephenC96**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Okay so I'm writing the 73rd Hunger Games1 I originally had intended this to be an SYOT but that got deleted so now I'm continuing the story with my own tributes, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm Suzanne Collins so I OWN EVERYTHING. MWAHAHA. Jokes, I own nothing ._.**

* * *

It was that time of year again, the time of year that every citizen of the Capitol eagerly awaited. The people of the Capitol were very naive about the Games. They thought that the people of the Districts looked forward to these annual Games and everyone wanted to take part to bring honour and pride to their District. Little did they know that every twelve to eighteen year old in most of the Districts dreaded the Games. Twenty four tributes enter the arena and only one comes out, the odds aren't going to be in everyone's favour.

Silent gushes of wind could be heard surging through the streets of the Capitol. The eerie silence would have suggested some sort of lockdown, but, everyone knew that it was because of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games recap on Caesar Flickerman's show. People sat eagerly in their living rooms. Extravagant tables from District One displayed snacks and drinks for the guests. Usually people from the Capitol didn't watch the Games alone. They would organise some big party in someone's house and stay there while the Games were on, making bets on who will kill who.

A hush fell over everyone in the Capitol as the anthem was played in to every household. It was time for the recap. Caesar Flickerman graced the screen as his audience bellowed chants and screamed his name. This year, he had gone for a violet suit with light purple hair. He seemed to have some new cosmetic enhancement as he had indigo designs tattooed around his eyelids and cheeks.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the recap of the Annual 72nd Hunger Games!" shouted Caesar as the audience erupted. Everyone loved Caesar and he knew exactly how to set them off into a frenzy of applause and cheers.

"Last year saw Lila Duchelle from District One being crowned victor" Caesar said as a screen lowered behind him. The audience cheered as it showed the final fight between Lila and a girl from District Two, Miranda Hailer. Both were disarmed and had resorted to their finger nails as weapons. They threw punches across each other's faces until they were both unrecognisable. Both suffered many fractures during their final brawl and it seemed that the winner would be decided by who could stop themselves from bleeding out. Everyone thought that the Games wouldn't have a winner this year, until Lila surprised everyone by pulling outher long blonde hair and using it to strangle Miranda. She was too weak to fight back and so she was killed. The screen faded to black as the final cannon boomed.

Caesar didn't need to say anything, the crowd were already bursting with applause and chants for Lila. She had been a Capitol favourite right from the beginning and now she was seen as their pride and joy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Caesar began, "we have a very special guest here for you tonight!" he chimed as the crowd brought the noise up a decibel.

"Please welcome your newest victor, Lila Duchelle!" shouted Caesar. Lila confidently strutted across the stage and twirled before the audience. She was a tease and new exactly how to captivate the audience. When she got bored of hearing her name, she sat down beside Caesar. She had obviously taken advantage of her new found fame by splashing out on some cosmetic enhancements. Her blonde hair was replaced by flowing emerald layers and her eyes were as red as blood. She matched her lips with her eyes by using a deep shade of crimson. When she smiled you could see that she had fangs fitted in place of some of her teeth. She wore a black leather skirt which clung very tightly to her as well as a black corset to match. She was expected to appear in these types of clothes as she was now a model who presented District One's newest designs to the Capitol.

"Welcome back Lila!" smiled Caeser

"Glad to be back" said Lila, while she blew kisses to the audience. Caesar began to laugh as he had never met someone who was just as good as him at controlling an audience.

"So, tell us Lila, are you mentoring for District One this year?" asked Caesar. A cheer from the audience stated that they wanted to know badly.

"Of course I am Caesar, what kind of a victor would I be if I didn't help those in my own District?" she smiled. The audience were obviously satisfied with her response.

"Excellent!" laughed Caesar. "I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you!" he continued in a sarcastic tone, sending the audience into rolls of laughter. A grimace appeared on Lila's face; she knew she was being made fun of.

"Why don't you ask me more about how _amazing _and _honoured _I must feel to be a victor of such _prestigious _Games?" replied Lila in a condescending tone. A smile reappeared across her face and you could tell she was pleased with her comeback. The audience in the Capitol were most certainly not. Caeser was stuttering, looking for a subject to detour to.

"W-why don't we take a quick break" said Caeser in a nervous tone. "We'll be right back!" he said with a wink as the audience's cheers echoed on screen.

Lila stormed off the stage, kicking and punching everything out of her way. She kicked down her dressing room door and demanded her stylist to fix her makeup.

"Work faster, Aqua! Faster! FASTER!" screamed Lila. "Ugh just get off me, peasant" said Lila dismissively. Gloss and Cashmere walk into Lila's dressing room demanding answers.

"Lila, what the hell did you just do?" shouted Cashmere, angered at what her fellow victor had done.

"They were laughing at me.." said Lila sternly.

"Listen here, brat" began Gloss "You need to play it up for the audience. You can't talk about their Games with such disrespect. You're a victor, act like one!" he finished. Just as Lila was about to engage in a stare down with Gloss, a low, haunting voice appeared from where the door used to be.

"Gloss, Cashmere, so nice to talk again" began the voice, "I hope you're both keeping well, so sorry to hear about your modelling careers failing" it finished with a laugh. There was no mistaking that voice.

"President Snow!" said Cashmere as happily as she could. "What a nice surprise" she continued.

"Spare me the lies" spat President Snow. He beckoned to two Peacekeepers behind him to take Cashmere and Gloss back to their seats. Lila knew she was in trouble now.

"Miss Duchelle, I do believe you have something to say" said President Snow.

"I-i'm sorry, sir" she replied.

"Hah, don't apologise, dear. Apologies mean nothing if they are not genuine, right?" continued the president. Lila was now struggling to find something to say. President Snow leaned in closer to her. The smell of blood and roses turned her stomach upside down and she was about to vomit. Just as Lila was about to turn away, President Snow grabbed her face and squeezed it.

"You listen here, Miss Duchelle" began Snow, "I don't know what you are trying to pull, but it better stop, are we clear?" he barked. Lila let out a yelp of agreement. "Good," he continued "We wouldn't want any accidents to happen to the Duchelle family now would we?"

"You leave my family out of this!" snapped Lila, before spitting in his face. President Snow was taken aback by her attitude. He reached his hand backwards, then drawing it across her face. Lila stood in her spot horrified at what had just happened. Tears filled her eyes and she could see President Snow was furious.

"You're going to regret that, you mongrel" said President Snow, "Now get out on that stage and show Panem how brilliant it is to be victor of the magnificent Games!" he shouted in all one breath, before hastily leaving the room. Lila had only just realised what she had done. She walked out of her dressing room and down the hall to the stage, her mind fixated on regaining President Snow's trust.

"Welcome back to our interview of last year's victor, Lila Duchelle!" said Caeser in a happy tone. Lila managed to get out a smile.

"So tell us Lila, what was going through your head when you heard the final cannon boom?" asked Caeser.

"Well, my initial emotions were shock and happiness, but after I arrived back in the Capitol I had only just realised the honour and brilliance of the title just awarded to be.. a victor" said Lila, pretending to get emotional.

The interview went on for another 40 minutes or so, consisting of questions designed to make Lila sound like she really loved the Capitol and the Games.

"That's all we've got time for tonight folks!" said Caeser as the audience ached with disappointment. "Before we finish, Lila, is there anything you would like to say to the potential tributes in the districts, anxiously anticipating the Reapings tomorrow?" asked Caeser with a smile. Lila felt sick. She spotted President Snow on a balcony above the crowd with all of the previous Hunger Games victors giving her an icy stare. Lila stood up and took a large breath. She noticed Peacekeepers readying there weapons and cameramen ready to shut off there cameras. She took one last look at Snow and thought of her family. No. She couldn't. She would be hurting them if she spoke out against the Capitol.

She cleared her throat.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" she said smiling. The audience cheered and President Snow laughed to himself on the balcony. Cashmere and Gloss breathed sighs of relief, after all, Lila was their tribute.

The cameras shut off and Lila ran off stage blocking out everything. Had she done enough? Time would tell. For now she had to focus on her mentoring job for the sake of her tributes. Tomorrow, 24 teenagers will be chosen to fight to the death. Only one will come out.

_**~Meanwhile, at the Gamemakers meeting~**_

"Seneca! Seneca!" shouted Marissa Walding, the deputy Head Gamemaker. "Seneca, crisis alert!" she says trying to catch her breath as she bursts into the final meeting of the Gamemakers before the Games.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Walding." says Seneca in a condescending voice. The Gamemakers dare not laugh as they knew that Marissa would have their heads if they so much as breathed around her.

"Funny." sighs Marissa, locking eyes with Seneca. "As I was about to say, we have a small problem." she begins, looking through her clipboard. Marissa is a typical Capitolite. She has shoulder length curly pink hair, permanent 4 inch eyelashes and fangs with diamonds etched into them.

"Is it really that urgent? I'm a little busy in finalising the new mutt design.." replies Seneca.

"You see, it's the arena." said Marissa, pulling up a hologram of the arena from her data pad and rotating it in front of him.

"I don't think I'm following," says Seneca stroking his beard. "What's the problem?" Marissa giggles and points out his mistake. Seneca's eyes widen and he curses his silly mistake.

"You go tell Snow, I'll finish the mutt design." she smiles, as Seneca walks out of the room, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" asks one of the Gamemakers.

"Nothing." replied Marissa with an evil smile. She begins to laugh as she projects an image onto a screen in front of them. "Ladies and gentlemen," she begins, still smiling. "Let me introduce _my_ new mutt to you all." she says bursting into laughter. The Gamemakers lean back in their seats and let out gasps of horror when they see the creature Marissa has just shown them.

"Hahahaha!" laughs Marissa.

"Let the Games begin" she finishes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, introduction done. PLEEEEASE spread the word about this story, these Games are going to be exciting! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour,**

**-StephenC96**


	3. District One Reapings

**A/N: Time for the very first Reapings, District One! We have hardly any spaces left to fill so if anyone can submit a tribute it'd be great.. Even Bloodbath victims are appreciated, but I could do with a few more contenders!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins *don don don* SHOCK. So I own nothing :B**

* * *

District One had always held Reaping Day in high regard. They went all out with decorating the Justice Building and lining the streets with beautiful minerals such as diamonds and emeralds. They could afford to, being the richest District in all of Panem. Many teenagers could be seen running to the square, where they had their places strategically planned so that they would have the best chance of being chosen when volunteers were called on.

Bradwick Elefritz was one of these people, being the very first to arrive at the Justice Building, around 1:30p.m. Brad was a tall boy, about 6'1, who had just turned 18 and planned to volunteer. He had been training since infancy to be in with the chance to win the Games. His motives were different to everyone else's, however. He wasn't in it for the fame, he was in it for the fortune. Even though his family live in District 1, they are somewhat poor and Brad knows that winning the Games will change this. He wanted to do them proud by entering the Hunger Games and winning for them.

"You're here early, boy" said William, Brad's father. He was helping decorate the Justice Building before the Reaping to earn a little money.

"Maximising my chances." said Brad with a smirk.

"You could help out you know.. There's plenty of work to be done." replied his father.

"That's okay, I never was one for much manual labour anyway." said Brad with a wink, before walking to the 18 year old section. He stared over at his father and wondered why there was no resemblance between the two. Brad had inherited all his looks from his mother, the dark hair, the bright green eyes and of course, his very prominent jaw line.

Brad had spent the morning training in the centre. He always went down early to avoid having to put up with the other arrogant boys in his District. He was very skilled with a mace but he hadn't shown this to many people, apart from his close friend, Grant and girlfriend, Hayden.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Analytic!" said Grant sarcastically, walking down the steps of the Training Centre next to the Justice Building with Hayden.

"Don't start, you." Brad replied. "Shouldn't you be training anyway?" he continued.

"Nah, I got bored." said Grant, "And your girlfriends a whiney one." he finished, laughing as Hayden playfully pushed him. "That, and Shimmer showed up." he said scowling. Brad clenched his fists. He hated Shimmer. She showed him up in training whenever she could, whether it be hand to hand combat or weaponry, she had to be perfect. He could only hope that she would volunteer this year so he could kill her in the Bloodbath.

"Touch a nerve, did I?" laughed Grant.

"Just sit down, fool." replied Brad with a smile, throwing some dirt at Grant.

"That's silk!" shouted Grant, recoiling. Brad loved watching Grant squirm over the slightest bit of dirt. He decides to change the subject quickly before Grant thinks of a comeback.

"Keep my mace under wraps while I'm gone." said Brad to Hayden.

"You're volunteering, I gather.." said Hayden, rather disappointedly.

"You know I'm gonna win!" said Brad smiling to himself.

"That's not it.." replies Hayden "It's because I don't want to lose you to the Games.." she says in a low voice. Hayden's cousin, Linnox, was killed in last year's final 4 by the boy tribute from Seven. She was inconsolable for weeks after his death and she vowed to avenge him one day.

"Don't worry." Brad replies "As long as there's a mace in there, I'm coming home."

"But, suppose there's not.." said Hayden with doubt.

"As long as I put on an impressive show in training, they'll give me a mace, even if I have to fight for it." said Brad reassuringly. Hayden and Grant both nod and sit down beside him, discussing the excitement that is the Hunger Games.

_Meanwhile.._

"Glimmer! Glimmer! Wake up you lazy fool!" shouted Shimmer sarcastically. Shimmer Vipointe was a rather arrogant District 1 girl. She had the stereo-typical curly, shoulder length blonde hair, the tanned skin and the captivating eyes that you would usually find in a girl from this particular District. This 18 year old seamed no different to the other District 1 girls. However there was one difference; Shimmer was a killing machine.

"Do I have to?" replied Glimmer with a groan. Glimmer was Shimmer's 16 year old sister. They always had a close relationship; growing up and training together. They admired the victories of Cashmere and Gloss and hoped to follow in their footsteps by becoming the next lot of victory siblings.

"Yes!" shouted Shimmer, "It's Reaping Day!" she continued. Upon hearing the words 'Reaping Day', Glimmer was up out of her bed and in the bathroom, eagerly brushing her teeth whilst doing her hair at the same time. Shimmer was ready and waiting to go. She sat in her living area admiring the marble stonework on the walls and pillars in her strapless red dress which fell to her knees, whilst positioning metal bangles on each arm that her father made for her.

Shimmer and Glimmer were quite wealthy, their father being a goldsmith and their mother being a perfumer brought hefty income to their household. "It's getting late, Glimmer, hurry up if you want some breakfast!" shouted Shimmer, walking down to the kitchen.

Of coarse, their father and mother were down at the square spying on the other children, seeing who was trying to volunteer. Glimmer stormed into the kitchen and devoured her breakfast.

"Easy." said Shimmer her eyes fixated on a spot on the wall. "We need to get going, the Justice Building is fifteen minutes walk from here and we need to sign in." she continued. With that, Glimmer swallowed the last of her bread and made for the door.

"Let's get going then!" she said, her stomach still rumbling.

At the Justice Building, most people had already signed in. There was a buzz in the atmosphere and everyone was eagerly awaiting the ceremony to begin. Shimmer was buzzing with excitement.

After signing in, Glimmer gave her sister a nod of approval as to say "Good luck and I'll see you in the Justice Building."

Shimmer made her way to her section. Sapphire Duchelle, sister of last year's winner Lila, stood in front of Shimmer, blocking her way.

"Look, bitch," began Sapphire, "Don't even think about volunteering, this is my year!" she whispered in a stern voice. Just as Shimmer was about to issue a threat back, a Peacekeeper tapped Sapphire on her shoulder and asked was she Lila's sister. After Sapphire's "What's it to you?" comeback, he took hold of her arm and led her out of the crowd, behind the Justice Building. Shimmer shrugged it off and thought about how she deserved a punishment.. But why did he ask if she was Lila's sister?

"WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME!" shouted Luna Martine, District 1's new escort. This was her second year as escort and she was eager to make them proud. She sported a pink hair do, complete with crystals and diamonds, as well as emeralds etched into her face. Her fluorescent pink eye makeup and lipstick were a bit over the top, even for a citizen of the Capitol. She wore an orange leather jumpsuit which was held together by a silver zip that wrapped around her in spirals. Everyone gasped when they saw this, but considering her young age, it was acceptable.

"We have a treat for you all!" chimed Luna.

"All the way from the Capitol!" said Brad in a mocking tone, sending everyone around him into fits of laughter. Grant and Hayden stood in their own sections, staring over at Brad.

The usual tape played, with President Snow reminding everyone of the oppression and why the Hunger Games are what they are. Everyone was sick of watching this tape, but apparently it was some sort of ritual.

"Let's bring home another victory from District 1!" she said trying to rally the District up. A round of applause erupted and chants of Lila's name could be heard.

After another ten minutes or so of this chanting, Luna decided to conduct the part of the ceremony that everyone was waiting for; the drawing of the names.

"As usual, ladies first." she said as she trotted across the stage in what can only be described as Eiffel Tower heels.

Shimmer gave death stares to every other girl in her section. They knew not to mess with her. Shimmer sprung forward, ready to be recognised. Luna opened the envelope.

"District 1's female tribute for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games is... Krysta Rockford!"

Before anyone could make a movement from the crowd, Shimmer shouted from her position:

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Gasps can be heard from all over the square. Shimmer made her way to steps of the Justice Building.

"Um, your name, dear?" asked Luna.

"Shimmer Vipointe" she replied loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's have a warm round of applause for our female tribute, SHIMMER VIPOINTE!" said Luna in an upbeat tone. Silence. That's all that could be heard. All of a sudden, applause and cheers erupted in the District and chants of "SHIMMER, SHIMMER" could be heard

"They like me, they really like me.." thought Shimmer as Luna reached her hands into the boy's bowl.

"OREN GRANNITH" shouted Luna. A small boy from the 12 year old section made his way onto the stage. Unlike Shimmer, Brad was able to contain his eagerness as he knew people from other Districts would see this.

"I volunteer as tribute also." said Brad in the loudest voice possible. He gave nobody else a chance to get there word in. Within the blink of an eye, he was on the steps of the Justice Building. He didn't need any invitation to state his name, he was always one step ahead of Luna.

"Bradwick Elefritz" he announced clearly.

"Well, there you have it folks, District 1's tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Shimmer Vipointe and Bradwick Elefritz!" shouted Luna, followed by cheers and applause from the crowd. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever on your favour." she said, allowing it to echo through the District.

Shimmer and Brad were led into the Justice Building and placed in two separate rooms. Shimmer was the first to get visitors.

"Nice job, superstar!" chimed Shimmer's father Channing, accompanied by shrieks of joy from her mother, Silver. Glimmer sat beside her sister and gave her a rejoicing hug.

"You're gonna do it, sis!" said Glimmer holding her hand.

"No," replied Shimmer, "We're gonna do it." she finished before joining in a group hug.

"Take this." said Channing, holding out a golden ring with a diamond in the centre, with the word _Vipointe _engraved on it. Shimmer's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it and collapsed into another group hug.

Brad's father came to visit him, pushing his sick mother, Ossie, in a wheelchair. His sisters Angelika and Jesenia then joined, followed by Grant and Hayden. His mother was breathing heavily. She grabbed hold of her sons hands and gave him a blue scarf from around her neck.

"Take this, dear.." she said slowly. "It'll remind you of who you're fighting for." added his sisters. With that Brad smiled and said his goodbyes to each individually, finishing each with a hug.

As they awaited Luna to bring them to their train, both of them clutched onto their dear possessions. These tokens would remind them of who they are fighting for and what got them there in the first place.

As Luna led Shimmer and Brad to their train, Shimmer noticed something out of the Justice Building window. There was blood splatter against the execution area that looked quite fresh.. But there were no executions anymore? They were abolished over 10 years ago after they became too common. She pointed it out to Brad, but he just shrugged it off and walked on.

Just as they both mounted the train did Shimmer realise what had happened. She spotted Lila in the corner of the dining cart sobbing hysterically. Sapphire being dragged away all made sense now.

The Capitol had ordered the murder of her family.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo District 1 is done! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Don't forget to follow favourite and review!**

**District Two Reapings will be up tomorrow if I get enough feedback for this chapter, but if I don't it'll be up during the week!**

**Also tell me what you think of the tributes!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever on your favour,**

**-StephenC96**


	4. District Two Reapings

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. Okay so I said I'd do the District 2 Reapings because I know it's annoying waiting for updates! I'm gonna try speed through the Reapings because they'll get a bit tedious and then let the real fun begin. **

**These two tributes are very interesting as they have something very big in common that their creators don't know about! **

**I only need two more tributes, males for Districts 8 & 11 and then I'm ready to write everything!**

**Okay so time to get writing, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Excitement buzzed through the air in District Two. It was finally that time of year again; time to find out who would be selected to represent District Two in this year's Hunger Games! Nobody in District Two worked on Reaping Day, the mayor disallowed it. People anticipated this day all year. District Two had built up more victors in the past 72 Hunger Games than any other District with 19, followed closely by District One with 15 and District Four with 12. All of the other Districts were seen as nothing more than a waste of space and they looked forward to killing their children each year in this televised event.

Saga Stryker was sitting on her doorstep looking up at the clouds while twiddling a knife in her hands. Axes were her weapon of choice, but she couldn't resist a nice blade. Her long dark hair was spread out across the decking of her house located at the foot of Victor's Village, where she lived with her parents Axelle and Tempest, and little brother Ember.

"All set for the Reapings?" asked her mother sarcastically from the doorway of the house. Saga jumped at the sound of her voice. She gave out a deathly stare when she saw the amusement her mother got from her reaction. Axelle ran her fingers through her light brown hair. She was wearing an apron so he must have been cooking something. She was about the same height as Saga, a good 5'10. Saga took after her father looks wise; the dark hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones.

"Save it for the arena," said Tempest stepping outside, "You'll need it!" he laughed. Saga wasn't amused and turned back to her knife. Her parents were too naive to see the truths of the Games. Tempest cleared his throat and diverted the conversation to a different subject. "I laid out the black pants and grey t-shirt you asked for.." he continued, "Are you sure you don't want something a bit more girly?" he asked, wanting the best for his daughter. Saga simply sighed at his concern, he cares about what she wears before fighting for her life. She turned back to concentrating all her attention on balancing the knife on the tip of her finger. Axelle could see that the conversation was going nowhere and decided to alert her attention to something but the Games. She knew she didn't want to volunteer until next year, but her trainer highly recommended her to go in this year because she was 'ready'.

"Your admirers are back." Axelle said, smiling. This got Saga up without hesitation. Saga, unlike other girls, thought that her beauty was a curse. She was constantly being chased by every boy in the District who wanted to try their hand at getting in with the dark haired beauty.

Saga quickly zoned in on a group of boys whispering to each other across the street. She hastily made her way down the steps of her house and crossed the road to the group of boys, knife in hand.

"Play nice." said Tempest laughing.

When the boys saw Saga coming in their direction they all began to whistle. Saga picked up her pace and looked in both directions for any sign of Peacekeepers. The three boys all stood and circled around Saga admiring her in every way.

"Fine piece of work here, boys." said one of them. Saga let out a pitiful laugh.

"You have three seconds to go back inside or I will unleash 11 years of Career training on you." said Saga in a low voice.

"Calm down, hot stuff." replied another boy with a laugh.

"Hah, don't say I didn't warn you..." said Saga with a smirk. With that, Saga turned and punched one of the boys in the stomach, and then kicked him in the face on his way to the ground. She then turned and grabbed another by the shoulders, headbutting him and then punching him, causing him to stagger backwards and trip over a step. The last boy had his hands in the air in surrender, and turned to run back into the house. Saga wasn't having an escapee. She threw her knife and pinned the boy to the wooden door by his shirt collar. She slowly made her way up the steps to his house and whispered in his ear, "I warned you, hun." before taking out the knife and throwing the boy into a pillar causing him to yelp in pain. With that she made her way back across the street.

"Good show! Good show!" clapped Tempest. Saga's face remained emotionless, she was angry. Saga made her way inside and upstairs to her brother's room.

"Ember, what did I tell you?" she said entering her 5 year old brother's room.

"Not to watch when you beat people up.." replied Ember twiddling his thumbs. Saga had seen Ember watching from his window during her little scuffle.

"Listen, I don't want you to turn out like me, Ember." said Saga, placing her brother onto her lap. "Whatever mother or father say, do not join the Career Academy, understand?" she finished. Ember nodded in agreement and with that they went downstairs to have their meal.

Meanwhile...

"One more time, boy." shouted Chaos Worrell to his son Triden. Triden grimaced in pain as he picked himself off the ground and charged at a dummy, sword in hand. Triden hated his father's extra training sessions. They were too intense for his liking. Triden followed a pattern his father made him learn; a stab through the heart, punch to the face, retract sword, slice arms, decapitate. This was his sword fighting regime. Triden collapsed on the ground with fatigue.

"Done." he sighed with relief. Chaos gave his son a congratulations for beating his personal record and helped his son up and inside their house for something to eat.

"Reapings are in 45 minutes!" said Triden's mother, Hedy, as she rushed through the kitchen with hot food. Hery was always busy, never taking a minute to rest. Punctuality was one thing her children needed to have and so she was always reminding them of how long they had before they had to go somewhere.

"I know, I know!" said Triden, annoyed, as he sat beside his younger brother Dyan. At 14 years of age, Dyan has undergone mild Career training at the academy, but never took private sessions like Triden, he forbade that. Triden didn't want Dyan to become a tribute ever, nor did he want his 9 year old sister Kasha to be trained either. When Chaos was 19, his cousin Khan won the 43rd Hunger Games. Khan's father, being Chaos' uncle always jeered and rubbed his child's victory in Chaos' father's face because he had no victor children. Chaos' father made him promise to raise his own children as Careers in order to win the Games. Chaos stayed true to his promise and began training his first born son Swift at the age of 10. Swift volunteered for the 68th Hunger Games aged 18 and was killed in the final 5 by his ally from District 4. Triden, aged 13 at the time, watched as his older brother was brutally killed in the arena. Chaos didn't seem to care about the loss of his son and immediately focused his attention on training Triden privately for the Games as a District 5 girl was crowned victor. Triden undertook this training, knowing he had to win or his father would force Dyan and Kasha into becoming Careers also.

After finishing his meal, Triden stood up and walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to clean up and get changed?" asked his father, "You are volunteering, son." he finished.

Triden's mother had zoned out. She stared at her son, his dark straight hair and green eyes. She admired the dimple on his chin which she knew he hated and his striking cheekbones. She couldn't get over how she was letting another one of her children take part in the Games.

"No, I'm going like this." announced Triden, before walking out of the house and towards the Justice Building.

"Dyan, come on, you've to make and appearance too." said Chaos, dragging Dyan out the door by his collar. Hedy and Kasha both sighed, wondering what complex minds men must have...

_The Reaping..._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" chimed a voice from on stage. It belonged to Jupiter Cirrus, the District Two escort. She had been escorting the tributes of District 2 for the past eleven years. Out of District 2's 19 victors, 12 were still alive and they sat on stage proudly, soaking up the cheers of their District. The chants were mainly directed towards Enobaria and Brutus, who were mentoring again this year.

Triden sat with the other 18 year olds with his eyes glazed over. Jupiter had just started playing the tape that was used every year to remind the Districts of why The Hunger Games exists. Saga does her best to look interested, but loses her focus ten seconds in.

A loud shriek from Jupiter indicates that it is finally over.

"Would anyone like to come up and say a few words before I begin to pull the names?" asked Jupiter. As usual, many hands shot up and a line was formed at the edge of the stage. Eventually Jupiter got bored of hearing people praise each other and decided to butt in. "How about a lovely round of applause for all those b-e-a-utiful speeches!" she said cheerily. Triden looked over at his father and Saga looked over at her's; they knew it was time.

Jupiter cleared her throat and began the most anticipated part of the ceremony.

"It's time to select one courageous young man and woman to go to the Capitol and win the Games for District 2!" she shouted. The crowd erupted with chants and people got ready to jump up and volunteer.

"As usual, ladies first." she whispered into her microphone. This sent shivers down through the District's spines. She made her way across the stage and dug her hand to the bottom of the bowl. She rummaged around for about ten seconds before picking out that all important name. Saga took a deep breath and readied herself. Jupiter opened the piece of paper and read out the name:

"Kal-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE." shouted Saga from her position, not letting Jupiter finish. Saga didn't need to be prompted to take her place on the stage. A slow smile spread across her face and she gave a menacing look to the camera. She knew exactly how to play up to them.

Jupiter wasn't impressed by Saga's manners.

"Your name is?" asked Jupiter.

"Saga Stryker, soon to be victor of The Hunger Games." she replied. One victor let out a slight giggle from behind. Enobaria threw her a look and showed her ferocious fangs; that shut her up. Saga took her position on the spot marked out for her as Jupiter made her way to the boy's bowl.

She opens the piece of paper and reads the name:

"LYNER HARDING." she announced.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE." shouted Triden from the crowd. Nobody else dared volunteer against Triden; they were warned by his trainers and his father.

"Ah, nice to see the boys can wait until I can say the name.." she muttered, shooting Saga an evil look.

"Triden Worrell." he announced to the District. Everyone clapped hysterically. Brutus nodded over to Enobaria, they were both pleased with what they had gotten this year.

"Let's give a warm round of applause to our tributes, Triden Worrell and Saga Stryker!" said Jupiter cheerily, before leading the two into the Justice Building. Triden and Saga were escorted to their waiting rooms.

Saga arose from the couch as her parents and Ember entered the room.

"Well done Saga, that was excellent!" they smiled giving her a hug. "Just remember to keep to keep your wits about you and don't forget what you've been taught." said her father all in one breath. He did realise that there was a possibility that she could die, so he held on to her in silence before a Peacekeeper came to get them. Ember gave his sister one last hug before wishing her good luck. The three of them were led out of the room and Saga was left in silence. She knew there wouldn't be anymore visitors.

Triden's parents and siblings entered his waiting room. They sat down on the couch beside him but didn't offer any advice, they knew he was more ready than ever.

"You have gotten the best training possible." said Dyan to his brother.

"You're gonna beat everyone in there!" said Kasha reassuringly. Chaos and Hedy both warned him about how dangerous Saga is and to watch for traitors. Triden was going to win these Games. He could feel it.

After another 5 minutes of talk, his family were led from the room and back to the square. Triden was on his own now. He thought he best befriend Saga as soon as possible, he saw her as an invaluable asset.

Jupiter came by to both tributes and escorted them outside where they were hurried into a cart. The people of District Two lined the streets waving and chanting their names. Both Triden and Saga took in the attention and waved to their supporters. They were tasting fame for the first time and both of them liked it. Both of them thought they would be the victor of these Games. Both of them were in it to save their younger siblings from being turned into blood thirsty Careers. They knew what they needed to do.

Neither of them considered losing an option.

* * *

**A/N: This took forever to write! Oh well, it was fun ^.^ Again tell me what you thought of it, I appreciate every review, I just haven't got around to thanking people yet! District 3 could be up soon, depending on the response I get on this!**

**Don't forget to alert, favourite and review!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be **_ever _**in your favour,**

**-StephenC96**


	5. District Three Reapings

**A/N: District 3 are hereeeee! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I appreciate the feedback! As I said these Reapings will be sped through :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm Irish and therefore incapable of being Suzanne Collins blah blah blah.**

* * *

District 3 wasn't like the first two Districts when it came to the Reaping Day. Teenagers weren't jumping around the place with excitement, readying themselves to volunteer. Instead, they stayed at home with their families for as long as they could, as they knew it could possibly be the last time the see them. They only had two victors in the past seventy two years of the Games; the odds were certainly not in District Three's favour.

Children from District 3 typically weren't strong or skilled with weapons. From an early age, they began learning about their District's trade, technology. What they lack in strength they make up for in brains. Without District 3, Panem wouldn't be what it is. Thanks to 3, they have hovercrafts, super computers and microchips, televisions, you name it. It was the backbone of Panem.

Despite this, 3 was one of the worst treated Districts. A few years back, the Capitol received a tip that 3 and 5 were combining their knowledge of power and technology to stage a revolt. This sparked controversy among the Capitol, especially because the Games were on at this time and the tributes from 3 and 5 had allied. As expected, the Gamemakers decided to take them out with an earthquake which caused an overhanging cliff to collapse on the four.

If 3's track record is anything to go by, they were more than likely never going to see their tributes again. This struck fear through every young person in the District, they knew their knowledge of technology would only go so far in the Games.

Len Torick was sitting in his fathers microchip manufacturing factory, playing with a lock of his chestnut-brown hair and staring at his father who was looking through a microscope.

"You know, you could leave work just for today. It could be our last together." said Len, breaking the awkward silence. His father waved him away with his hand, not looking away from his work. Len rolled his dark brown eyes and left the room, storming through the main hall and exiting the building. Len and his father didn't really get on too well. Marcel Torick was a child genius, and founded one of the most successful technology companies in the District. When his son Len came along, he had high hopes for him to become involved in his factory. However, as Len grew up, it was clear that he was not going to be following in his father's footsteps. He broke the District 3 stereotype; he was rebellious and neglectful of his studies. He would much prefer to be outside swinging a sword around than looking through a microscope. When his brother Nick was born, Marcel made sure to direct all of his attention towards him. He wasn't going to let a second child go. Ever since then, Len and his father hadn't had the smoothest of relationships.

"What's got you in a strop?" asked Chalie, Len's best friend. He always knew when Len and his father had a fight. He always calmed him down after it and reassured him that people do value him.

"I'm not in the mood today Charlie." replied Len in a low, husky voice.

"Well then let's forget about it, this could well possibly be our last day together." sighed Charlie.

Len nodded in agreement and the two walked off away from the factory. At 14 years of age, he had a very strong maturity level. He wasn't the smartest boy in the District, but he was very independent.

As they rounded the corner of the square, they could see people piling in getting ready to take their places.

"Half an hour to go!" they heard a Capitol accent say through one of the hundreds of speakers that lined the District.

"We'd better get in there." said Charlie, "Look, I see the others, they'll save us a place, c'mon!" he continued, pulling Len by the sleeve. He didn't get too far considering Len's strong build and eventually collapsed in the dust to the amusement of the Peacekeepers. He simply scowled and walked on, pretending it didn't bother him.

_Meanwhile.._

__"Aria, dear, it's time to go to the Reapings." said Monica, owner of one of District 3's orphanages. Aria simply let out a grunt and turned back to sitting in the corner, paying all her attention a fly she had pinned to the wall with a penknife. "Aria I told you not to harm things like that, where did you get that knife?!" shouted Monica. Aria simply laughed at her, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Watch yourself, Monica." said Aria in a threatening voice. Aria was a disturbed child. At the age of 9, she took a match to her own home with her parents and little sister, Sophia, inside. With that, she picked herself up and walked down to the orphanage, laughing all the way. Three years later, Aria is still one of the most feared people in the District. Whenever somebody goes against her, they would have mysterious 'accidents' happen to them all of a sudden. Aria was evil, and everyone knew it.

Monica sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when two other orphans, Kate and Marie come running into the kitchen crying.

"Look what that evil little with has done!" sobbed Marie, holding up the girl's Reaping outfits. Both of them had holes cut out in various areas, as well as lots of stains and frays being visible. Monica held the outfits in her arms and sighed.

"You two go back upstairs and pick out some nice dresses for yourselves, I'll go talk to Aria." she said. The two girls gave each other a look before walking out of the kitchen, drying their eyes.

Monica made her way upstairs and into the bathroom where Aria was staring at herself in the mirror, head tilted to the side. She was wearing a white dress, matched with white shoes and a white ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were icy blue and her lack of sleep was evident from the bags under her eyes.

"Aria, what did you do now?" asked Monica. "This has to stop, we can't carry on like this! All of the other children are living in fear because of your behaviour!" she continued, her voice escalating in annoyance. Aria turned her attention away from herself and turns to face Monica. Monica lets out a sigh of relief as she thought that Aria was finally willing to listen to her. "Come here, Aria, please don't misbehave." said Monica, extending her arms for a hug. Aria hesitates before approaching her, smiling. Monica smiles back, thinking she had finally got through to her.

How wrong she was.

Aria grabbed Monica by the wrist and yanked her forward. Monica fell onto the tiles, chest first and lets out a little groan. Aria then grabbed Monica by the throat and whipped out her penknife.

"Don't you think you can talk to me like that." said Aria in a calm voice, whilst applying pressure to Monica's jugular. Monica's eyes widen as she stared into Aria's. Emptiness. That's all she could see.

Aria releases her grip on Monica and stand up. The final call for the Reaping had just gone and she knew she had to leave.

"I'll deal with you later, peasant." said Aria, spitting in Monica's face before walking downstairs and out the front door towards the Justice Building.

_The Reaping_

Eleanor Whescott, the District 3 escort pounded onto the stage. She was a rather large women, and could often be seen with fat pouring over her ill-fitting choices of clothing. This year, she was wearing a plain blue dress with a rose pinned at the shoulder. It was a tight fit and flabs of fat could easily be seen. She spoke very slowly into the microphone. Rumour had it that it was because she found it hard to move the fat around her neck.

"This year," she began, sending everyone in the District into choruses of sighs. "We hope to regain…. District 3's…. honour… in the seventy…. third Annual Hunger Games." she eventually got it out. She turned and raised a finger pointing in the direction of Beetee and Wiress, District Three's only victors. Wiress popped up from her daze and smiled at her, nudging Beetee to wake up. Eleanor quickly dismissed them and let the tape play without any introduction. The people of 3 were glad to see the tape, it spoke ten times faster than Eleanor.

"Okay." she continued, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"She probably ate a small sheep when we were watching the tape." said Len, making everybody around him laugh. She looked over in their direction and they all immediately stopped laughing.

"It's time to…. select… one young man… and woman.. to represent District… 3 in the seventy…. third Games." she said panting. She waddled over to the boys bowl and stared into it. She knew she would have to actually lift her arm and put it into the bowl, that was too much effort for a woman of her kind..

"Wiress!" she screamed. Wiress jumped back in her seat. "Do us the honour?" she said staring at her.

"Of course, Miss Eleanor.." Wiress said with a sigh. She dipped her hand into the bowl and pulled out a name. She handed the piece of paper to Eleanor, but she shook her head and sat down in a chair behind her. Wiress walked over to the microphone and announced the name herself, muttering to herself as she did so.

"Len Torick!" Wiress said in a fake upbeat voice. Len faced forward. Did he just hear his name? No, it couldn't be.. Of all the people in the District, there was no way. Then it hit him. Two Peacekeepers escorted him out of the crowd and up to the stage. He could see other Peacekeepers smirking as he knew he was hated by them for all the trouble he caused them. He took his place on stage and tried to look calm, fighting the raging anger inside him. A small round of applause followed and Wiress walked over to the girl's bowl. She whipped a name out of it and hastily made her way back to the microphone.

Upon opening the piece of paper, Wiress' face droppped. "Aria Royce, congratulations." she said, unable to hide her utter contempt for Eleanor who was chomping on something behind her.

Aria looked up from the ground towards the stage. All eyes were on her. Nobody showed any emotion for fear she would attack them with a hidden knife. She made her way out of the crowd and faced the stage, a smirk on her face. She walked slowly, almost zombie-like to the stage, grinning the whole way. She had her chance to kill legally now. Once she made it on stage, Wiress quickly moved on with the ceremony and didn't give applause a chance.

"Any volunteers? No? Okay." she said all in one breath. "District 3's two tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!" she said with a grimace and shot a look of disgust at Eleanor.

*SNAP*

Everyone in the District jumped back with surprise. Eleanor's chair had just given way to her weight, and now she was flat out on the ground covered in barbeque sauce. Nobody laughed, nobody clapped, nobody looked sideways.. They knew the Peacekeepers would punish them. Wiress let out a giggle because she knew she was safe from them. She led Len and Aria into the Justice Building just as many Peacekeepers ran to Eleanor's assistance.

Aria sat in her room, overcome with happiness at the opportunity she had just been given. She knew she wouldn't have any visitors, she knew they resented her.

Len sat with Charlie and his mother, Jenny. He knew his father wouldn't be there. They discussed a game plan for Len, he knew he needed all the help he could get. After a few minutes of this, they said their goodbyes and were forcibly removed from the room. He sat in silence, not expecting anymore people.

*Ahem* he heard from behind him. He swung around from his window seat and saw his father standing in the doorway. He looked away just as fast.

"Look," began Marcel, "I know we haven't always had the best relationship."

"You can say that again." said Len sarcastically. Marcel was a man of few words, and so he handed his son a watch.

"A token of good luck." he said, placing a hand on Len's shoulder. It was his father's most cherished possession. He knew how special it was. He looked up at his father and smiled. Nothing else had to be said, his father just exited the room and smiled back at him as he did so.

Neither Len or Aria were prepared for the Games. Wiress and Beetee were their only hope. Although Aria wouldn't admit it, she knew she needed help if she was to win. Did she want to win? Of course she did..

They analysed the situation over and over in their heads. Both knew that this could change their lives forever, but they also knew that 23 others had the same goal as them. They were led out of their rooms and brought onto their train where they were sat beside Beetee and Wiress. Both of them sat in silence, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Let's not waste any time, children." said Beetee, looking at them both.

"We need to start talking strategies straight away." added Wiress.

Len nodded in agreement, but Aria sat there not saying a word. Both of them had mutual feelings, however.

"Okay let's get to it then." said Len with a sigh.

"Yeah, show us how to kill." said Aria excited.

"After all, I do have a competition to win." said both of them in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I know, that was pretty crap, but oh well. I'm sorry!**

**These Reapings will get boring soon enough, if they aren't already! Aha these are taking longer than I thought to write. Anyway let me know what you thought of the tributes!**

**Don't forget to alert, favourite and of course review!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favour,**

**~StephenC96**


	6. District Four Reapings

**A/N: Um, hi. I'm alive! Apologies for not updating in a while, I'm sick. Anyway I'm gonna finalise some arena stuff, and then some death orders, and I'll be set. I'm gonna try write the District 5 & 6 Reapings tonight and might upload them, depending on the response! **

**Anyway, enjoy the District 4 Reapings!**

* * *

District 4 was one of the wealthiest districts in Panem, meaning it can afford to train Career Tributes. Its industry is fishing, which is useful to the tributes in the Games as they have experience in using nets, spears, tridents and fishhooks, as well as swimming and identifying edible sea life.

District 4, the third Career district. Over the past seventy two years, District 4 had twelve victors, eight of which were still alive. The legendary Finnick Odair, victor of the 65th Games, Mags Palagio victor of the 11th Games, and Annie Cresta, victor of the 70th Games were among the best known.

Roxas Sage was an 18 year old boy who had hopes to become the 13th member of District 4's Victor's Village. Roxas was a member of the Career Academy, and it was his turn to volunteer this year. Roxas was about 6'3, with chestnut brown hair and eyes that match the sea.

Roxas was getting some last minute training done with his father, Poseidon. "Get back in the water, your technique was dreadful. Once more around the harbour!" shouted Poseidon as Roxas sighed, jumping off the pier and back into the water. Poseidon watched as his son raced about, dodging rocks and breaking waves. He had been training Roxas since he was 6 years old for the Games, and he knew he had what it takes to win.

Roxas panted hard, dragging himself on shore. The waves were especially rough today, meaning his father had to take advantage of them and test his son.

"That was better." said Poseidon, helping his son up off the sand. Roxas was too tired to stand and allowed himself to fall back down, the tide washing up around his waist. Poseidon laughed at his sons laziness, and pulled out some fish-shaped bread, tinted green from the seaweed, from his bag.

"Food!" exclaimed Roxas, pushing himself up off the sand and brushing it off himself, running to join his father.

"Nope." said Poseidon, lifting the bread out of Roxas' reach and causing him to fall face first into another pile of sand. "Fight me for it." he continued, throwing a trident is his direction and then taking out another for himself.

Roxas smiled, he loved a challenge. "Bring it, old man." he said, charging at his father. Roxas made the opening move, lunging at his father with the trident. His father reacted quickly, redirecting the trident into the sand and kicked his son backwards and onto the sand once again. Now it was his turn to make a move. Poseidon charged at his son with his trident poised. He jabbed twice, but Roxas' lightning quick reflexes prevent contact. Roxas grabbed his father's trident and pulls it forward, bringing Poseidon forward with it. Roxas brought us his knee and connected with his father's abdomen, causing him to collapse in a heap trying to catch his breathe.

"Hah," began Poseidon, holding his stomach . "You've won your lunch." he said smiling, making Roxas laugh. Poseidon dragged himself over and sat beside his son, breaking the bread in half as he did so.

"So, have you talked to your mother this morning?" asked Poseidon. Roxas' mother, Coral, was completely against Roxas volunteering for The Hunger Games. She hated the idea and couldn't bare the thought that her child could very well die in them.

"Na…" replied Roxas. "She wouldn't be able to talk to me, I don't really expect her to turn up the Justice Building this afternoon either. Poseidon nodded in agreement but directed his son's attention elsewhere. It was an hour until the Reaping and he didn't need anymore stress.

_Meanwhile…_

"And throw!" shouted Nakia Wilders. She was shouting at her daughter, Samantha. Samantha grunted at her mother's harsh training regime and lets her axe spin across the room and into the chest of a dummy. She smiled to herself and looked for her mother's approval, of course their was none. Nakia Wilders had won the 49th Hunger Games, aged 17. She won her Games by convincing the other tributes that she was stupid, and didn't stand a chance at survival. Her plan worked perfectly as she turned on her allies from District 2, and then hunting down the boy from 7 and the girl from 10. Ever since then, she has been riddled with guilt about having to kill those four tributes. She trained her first born, Dylan to enter the 72nd Hunger Games, but was turned on and killed by Lila Duchelle from District 1.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, hun." said Nakia condescendingly. "Dylan was just as fast, and you know wha-"

"Stop." interrupted Samantha. "I know, there's no need to bring up Dylan every time I do something wrong!" she said, allowing her voice to escalate. Nakia steps back and tells her daughter to redo the drill. Samantha sighed and sent another axe flying into another dummy. Her accuracy was perfect every time, but her mother was never satisfied. Samantha was in no place to go against a victor, so she decided to keep quiet and do as she says.

"Sam? Saaaaaam?" called Jacob, Samantha's twin brother, walking downstairs into their basement-turned-training-centre.

"Now's not the time Jacob." said Samantha, throwing another axe with pure aggression.

"C'mon take a break, you have four years before you have to volunteer." he replied.

"You're dismissed." said Nakia with a sigh. Samantha rolled her eyes and goes upstairs with Jacob. He was right, Samantha was only 14, she still had four years of training ahead of her.

"I'm going out to meet Kaya," began Jacob, "Come on down to the square when you get cleaned up." he finished. Samantha nodded and headed up to her room.

Laying out on her bed was a light pink dress and a yellow sweater. She shrugged, she never was one for getting to dressed up. She sat in front of her mirror and pinned her dirt brown hair into a bun. Her sea green eyes stared into the mirror, admiring her striking features.

"I could win the Games with my current skill level, imagine what I'll be able to do in four years." she thought to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted as the final call for the Reaping could be heard.

"Hmph." she thought to herself. "I wonder…"

_The Reaping_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you the District 4's Reaping for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games." said Lucas Overmann, escort of District 4. He was a rather tall man, in his late fifties, with indigo hair and tattoos on his eyelids. He had been escorting for the last thirty years and had seen District 4 win seven times.

"Today, we are gathered to choose one young man and woman to represent District 4 in the 73rd Annual Hunger Games." he continued.

Roxas sat in the 18 year old section, eyeing up all of the other potential volunteers. This was his year and he wouldn't let anyone else take it away from him.

Samantha sat with the other 14 year old girls, looking at how pathetic most of them were. She turned and looked at the 18 year olds, most of them didn't look intimidating in the slightest. She sighed and swung back around just as Lucas played the tape from the Capitol.

"War, terrible war.." began the tape. Choruses of sighs could be heard among the teenagers.

"Okay!" said Lucas after the tape finished rolling. "It's time, ladies and gents!" Everyone perked up, it was time for the most important part of the ceremony; the actual Reaping.

"Laaaaaaaaaadies first!" said Lucas, a little too enthusiastically. He made his way over to the Reaping bowl and dug his hand about half way down. He pulled out a piece of paper and made his way back the microphone.

"Celia Scales!" he said chiming. A girl from the 15 year old section made her way up to the stage and looked around to see who will be volunteering.

"Any volunteers?" asks Lucas. Silence. Celia began to panic, nobody was jumping forward. "Going once," he began, "Going twice," he continued. Celia began to cry. She was obviously expecting volunteers. "Going three times?" said Lucas, slightly taken aback.

"Oh for God's sake." shouted Samantha. "You're all cowards!" she shouted back at the 18 year old section. "I volunteer." she said turning back to the stage. Celia ran down from the stage and towards Samantha.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she sobbed at Samantha's knees. Samantha merely stepped around her and up on the stage. She smiled at her mother, who was sitting with the other seven victors, and she smiled back. That was a first.

"Samantha Wilders." she announced to the district.

"A rather young volunteer this year!" exclaimed Lucas, making his way over to the boy's bowl.

"Neptune Williams!" he announced. A boy from the 17 year old section was just about to step out of the crowd when Roxas leaped forward.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he shouted. He proceeded to jog up to the stage and announce his name to the district.

"Roxas Sage." he said, finding his proud father in the crowd. His mother, however, was not so pleased.

"And there you have it folks." said Lucas. "Your tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Roxas Sage and Samantha Wilders!" Cheers and applause erupted from the square. The eight victors all stood up and made their way into the Justice Building. Finnick and Annie were mentoring this year it seemed.

The visits in the Justice Building seemed to flash by. Within the space of half an hour, Roxas and Samantha were escorted to their train and were introduced to Finnick and Annie.

"I think we could have another victory this year." said Finnick. "What d'ya think, Annie?"

"Maybe.." replied Annie with a slight smile.

Roxas and Samantha were too preoccupied with the crowds that came to wave them off. Both of them were being recognised. Surely they would both be hot talk in the Capitol this evening. Both of them were tasting fame for the first time and they liked it. Upon soaking up their first encounter with fame, both of them realised something,

They weren't willing to let it go.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked that! The Reapings are getting boring to me already. Let me know if I should shorten them a bit! Anyway as usual let me know what you thought of the characters.**

**As always follow, favourite and most importantly review! **

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour,**

**~StephenC96**


End file.
